Meme
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Sebuah kurva senyum terbingkai di wajah Kaito, dirinya hanya memandang lelucon taruhan dari Gakupo itu. Bualan itu terus membuat dirinya ingin tertawa, jika benar ia akan sungguh-sungguh menyatakan perasaannya, Kaito yakin di luar sana memang mustahil ada perempuan yang bisa mengangkat galon air dan mengisi tempat minuman. Oh, Kaito tidak sabar untuk menantikannya.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Crypton Future Media

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

 **[[ –** Meme **–** **]]**

.

.

.

Kaito meniup pelan kopi panas pada mug putih bertuliskan ' _Hello, Worker!_ ' miliknya. Sesekali bibirnya mengecap pelan, masih terasa panas. Mereka berdua berjalan seirima, dengan Kaito yang berbalut kemeja putih dan dasi merahnya, tak lupa sepatu kulit hitam yang mengkilat. Ramainya kantor sudah biasa bagi pemuda bersurai biru malam itu.

"Tumben sekali kau memesan kopi?" pemuda itu menatap Kaito aneh. "Biasanya kau memesan teh,"

Kaito melirik sekilas, kemudian menghela napas. "Oh, Tuan Gakupo, seharusnya kaulah yang mentraktir hamba secangkir kopi atas pesanmu yang tak kunjung usai kemarin malam,"

Gakupo terkekeh. "Karena waktu itu hanya kau yang bisa aku hubungi,"

Isi kopi itu sedikit berkurang saat Kaito meminumnya dengan pelan. Ia mengerti kebiasaan Gakupo, teman satu kantornya itu, menelepon atau mengirim pesan saat dia susah tidur di malam hari, terkadang Kaito harus bergadang hingga jam 2 pagi melayani pemuda bersurai ungu itu. Dan kemarin malam Gakupo mengiriminya pesan bergambar, itu membuat Kaito sedikit terhibur, hingga akhirnya ia bangun kesiangan dan terlambat masuk kerja. Disinalah dia, berjalan dari kantin dengan membawa segelas kopi untuk menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau menghubungi Luka"

Kalimat itu membuat Gakupo tersenyum santai, wajahnya terlihat aneh untuk saat ini, itu menurut Kaito. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Tuan Putri, biarkan ia tidur dengan wajah cantiknya,"

Pemuda bersurai biru malam itu menatap temannya dengan datar. Dan lagi, ia tahu kalau Gakupo itu menyukai Luka. Megurine Luka. Wanita dewasa berkacamata itu telah mengikat hati Gakupo saat pertama kali bertemu dalam rapat mingguan. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu memohon-mohon padanya untuk di kenalkan dengan Luka dan Kaito mengenalkannya saat makan siang.

"Salam kenal Gakupo-san, aku Megurine Luka, kau bisa memanggilku Luka," Luka menjabat tangan Gakupo, ia tidak akan melupakan hal itu. "Dan akhir-akhir ini aku tengah berhubungan dengan seseorang selama 2 bulan," dan Gakupo juga tidak akan melupakan hal itu.

Pernyataan yang spontan dari wanita bersurai gulali itu membuat Kaito merasa kalau Gakupo itu sudah mati. Ya, mati. Tapi, ketika mendengar kabar burung yang berterbangan di kantor kalau Luka, si asisten penuh emosional itu telah putus dari hubungannya, nyawa Gakupo serasa di kembalikan oleh Sang Pencipta.

"Kaito-san!"

Mereka berdua menoleh, walau seharusnya yang hanya menoleh cukup Kaito, tapi pemuda bersurai ungu itu juga ingin tahu siapa yang memanggil temannya. Itu Megurine Luka. Asisten Kaito. Wanita idaman Gakupo. Ia tengah berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua sambil memeluk beberapa berkas di tangannya. Dalam kesekian detiknya, Gakupo berusaha merapikan kemeja dan dasinya.

"Hai, Luka-chan,"

Luka menoleh ke arah Gakupo, ia melihat pemuda itu melambai kecil ke arahnya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk, dan kembali menatap Kaito. Kaito merasa sikap dinginnya itu pasti akan membuat hati seseorang merasa hancur karena sedikit di abaikan, tapi tidak untuk Gakupo, pemuda bersurai biru malam itu bisa melihat imajiner berbentuk hati mengelilingi Gakupo.

"Kau lupa bertemu pegawai baru hari ini, seharusnya kau ingat, bukan?" ucap Luka seraya memperlihatkan sebuah map lapangan berisikan kertas biodata. "Aku sudah memperlihatkan fotomu kepadanya,"

"Sepertinya aku lupa, haha, baguslah kalau begitu," Kaito memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum walau terlihat aneh. Luka membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku ingin kau lepas jabatan sebagai penerus perusahaan sekarang juga,"

"Ayolah, Luka, jangan seperti itu. Kau sudah seperti ibuku saat ini dan lihat…" Kaito menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Luka dengan salah satu tangannya. "…kau tahu semuanya tentang perusahaan ini dan juga Ayahku, jadi kau tidak ingin mengecewakannya, bukan?" lanjutnya, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Umur kita berbeda 3 tahun, dan aku bukan ibumu," gumam Luka. Bernada kasar bagi Kaito. Suara emas menurut Gakupo.

Kemudian Kaito menatap kertas itu, terutama pada foto yang menampilkan gadis bersurai toska yang menurutnya terlihat cantik. "Oh, Hatsune Miku, gadis lulusan Universitas Crypton dan baru pertamakali kerja," ia menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan. "Jadi, dimana aku bisa bertemu–"

Perkataannya terputus ketika Gakupo secara tiba-tiba mengambil kertas biodata itu, lalu mengarahkan tangannya. "Kau bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang,"

Kaito mengikuti arah tangan Gakupo dan menatap ke arah depannya. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai toska dengan sekuat tenaga tengah menganggkat galon air. Itu adalah tugas yang hampir di benci oleh setiap pegawai di kantornya; mengangkat galon air untuk memasukkannya ke tempat minuman. Biasanya OB-lah yang melakukan tugas itu, tapi karena OB hanya datang waktu pagi dan jam istirahat, ketika galon air itu datang di saat jam kerja, terpaksa mereka harus menunggu sampai jam istirahat. Tapi entah mengapa gadis itu berusaha melakukannya. _Ayolah, ia pegawai baru, manamungkin ia mengehathui hal itu?_ pikir Kaito.

Langkah kaki Kaito mulai bergerak, niatnya untuk menolong tergugah. Namun, ia terhenti, tangannya tertahan oleh Gakupo. Kaito tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya, tapi ia tahu maksudnya; lihat dan perhatikan. Sementara gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat galon air dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tanpa diduga tinggi galon itu sejajar dengan dadanya dan dengan perlahan ia memiringkan galon tersebut, berusaha untuk membaliknya ke tempat minum. Usaha gadis itu berhasil, walau bajunya basah akibat air yang tumpah. Sementara Pandangan Kaito tak dapat di alihakan, mug putih di tangannya ia berikan kepada Gakupo dan mulai berjalan ke arah gadis bersurai toska itu.

"Miku!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara, terasa terkejut dan panik. Ia menatap Kaito yang berjalan kearahnya, aktivitas di ruangan itu berhenti, semua pegawai mengarah padanya dalam diam. Miku memasang wajah ketakutan.

"M-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" ucap Miku seraya sedikit membungkuk dan mulai melangkah mundur, tapi Kaito sudah berada di hadapannya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari kedua tangannya telah terangkat oleh Kaito, Miku dapat melihat tatapan antusias dari matanya.

"Hatsune Miku," kata Kaito serius. "Aku menyukaimu, apakah kau mau menerimaku?"

"Hah?!"

Semua pegawai di ruangan itu tercengang, kecuali Gakupo, ia hanya tersenyum aneh sambil meminum kopi di tangannya. Miku berusaha memahami maksud dari perkataan pemilik perusahaan dimana ia bekerja sekarang. _Suka? Eh? Maksudnya?_ batin Miku. Dan Kaito tidak melupakan janji yang ia buat dengan Gakupo kemarin malam.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Selamat Datang Kembali! Bersama saya Tor dan di temani cerita nguaneh penuh keabsurdtan! Nyiahahaha– *ehem* Langsung saja ke intinya, ini cerita beride dari gambar meme yang saya temukan di SosMed dan kepikiran untuk membuat cerita ini. Pengennya buat cerita komedi dan keknya enggak bisa T.T

 _Kok, bukan karakter FukaseMiku?_

Nak, dengarkan, masalah Tor Cuma 1, bingung siapa yang harus menjadi teman Fukase nanti(?) TAT Kalo Yuuma entah mengapa kagak sreg, kalo Oliver masa ada bajak laut di kantor? /Unkown: wut? Kagak ada yang lain, apa?/ Jadi pas keinget Kaito (yang tak sengaja terlupakan*dor!*) yang sering ama Gakupo *ehem* Ya udahlah, sementara aja dulu, entar yang lain FukaseMiku lagi =w= Pokoknya hidup itu jangan di buat susah, di buat gampang-gampang ajalah ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) /Unkown: hah?/

Cerita diatas lebih terkesan mengarah ke Gakupo, yak? /Tor: Atau itu hanya perasaanku?/Unkown: Itu memang perasaanmu Tor/ Setelah ini akan lebih banyak berisikan sebuah cerita _chatting_ yang sungguh sangat menganehkan.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Pukul 11, kamar itu telah tergantikan oleh lampu tidur yang remang. Seharusnya Kaito sudah tidur saat ini, namun deringan pertanda pesan masuk terdengar di telinganya. Helaan nafas terdengar jelas, ia menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk mencari ponsel hitam tersebut. Ia menduga kalau asistenya lah yang mengirimkan jadwal untuk besok, atau salah satu perusahaan yang memintanya untuk bekerjasama, atau mungkin tagihan listrik yang menunggak selama 2 minggu.

"Dapat," ia membuka ponselnya, cahaya itu membuat ia menyipitkan mata dan berusaha melihat ke arah layar untuk membuka pesan itu.

 _Chatting Room_

 _25-09-2916 23:27_

– _Gakupo masuk ke percakapan–_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Kaito~_

Kaito mendecih, _Manusia bodoh itu pasti ingin memintaku untuk menemaninya malam ini. Persetan!_ batin Kaito, dirinya menguap, membiarkan ponsel itu dan kembali menutup matanya. Tapi, dering itu terus menerus berdering dan Kaito masih sabar untuk tidak menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali. Ponsel itu tidak berbunyi, pemuda itu sekarang bisa tenang dan melanjutkan tidur–

 _Drrrtttt_

"Argh! Sialan!" Kaito bangun, melihat layar ponsel itu. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu mengiriminya pesan secara beruntun. _Ini teror namanya!_ bantin Kaito berteriak, ia sudah lelah sekarang.

 _Chatting Room_

 _25-09-2916 23:32_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Kaito~_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Kaito~_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Kaito~_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Kau belum mati di sana, bukan?_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Ayolah! Demi temanmu UwU_

– _Kaito masuk ke percakapan–_

 _[Kaito]:_ _Besok aku akan mengirimimu surat pemberhentian kerja!_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Jahat! TAT_

 _[Kaito]:_ _Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Luka saja?_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau mengganggunya :3_

 _[kaito]:_ _Bodoh!_

Pemuda bersurai biru malam itu tidak lagi membalas pesan, ia tidak memiliki topik sama sekali. Kaito kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, menatap langit-langit. Ia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Oh, mungkin ia akan menghajar Gakupo besok untuk balasannya. Tak lama ponselnya kembali berdering.

 _Chatting Room_

 _25-09-2916 23:38_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Oi._

 _[_ _12 Gambar (Komentar) (Unduh)]_

Kaito memasang wajah datar, ia melihat gambar itu satu persatu. Semuanya merupakan sebuah gambar dengan tambanhan tulisan sebagai penjelas. Terkdang dirinya tersenyum karena ada kelucuan di dalamnya, tak lama ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Sebuah gambar animasi yang terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang tengah mengangkat sebuah galon air dan bertuliskan _'Jika kau beretemu perempuan seperti ini, nikahi dia!'_.

 _Chatting Room_

 _25-09-2916 23:41_

 _(Komentar)_

 _[Kaito]:_ _Aku tidak mengerti._

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Apanya?_

 _[Kaito]:_ _Menurutku ini tidak masuk akal -,-_

 _[Gambar perempuan mengangkat galon air]_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Menurutku masuk akal -,-_

 _[Kaito]:_ _Setiap perempuan pasti tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu, mereka akan membutuhkan bantuan kita -,-_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Mereka semua pasti bisa -,-_

 _[Kaito]:_ _Berhenti melakukan itu -,-_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Melakukan apa? -,-_

 _[Kaito]:_ _Mengikuti emoticonku!_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Kita bertaruh :v_

 _[Kaito]:_ _Apa?_

 _[Gakupo]:_ _Dalam waktu minggu ini, jika ada perempuan di luar sana yang dapat melakukan hal tersebut, kau harus nikahi dia! Jangan, nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya, kalau kau menikahinya itu terasa sulit :v . Tapi, jika tidak ada, tolong jauhkan aku dengan Luka tercinta selama satu hari TAT_

 _[Kaito]:_ _DEAL WITH IT!_

Sebuah kurva senyum terbingkai di wajah Kaito, dirinya hanya memandang lelucon taruhan dari Gakupo itu. Bualan itu terus membuat dirinya ingin tertawa, jika benar ia akan sungguh-sungguh menyatakan perasaannya, Kaito yakin di luar sana memang mustahil ada perempuan yang bisa mengangkat galon air dan mengisi tempat minuman. Oh, Kaito tidak sabar untuk menantikannya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis atau **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Crypton Future Media

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING** :

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

 **[** [ **–** Meme **–** ] **]**

.

.

.

Kaito membaca beberapa berkas yang berserakan di atas mejanya, itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja, mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menghela napas. Ia merasa ingin kembali kuliah, bertemu dengan dosen pemarah atau kencan dengan skripsi yang _deadline_. Namun, itu semua telah usai, Ayahnya juga menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan.

Selamat tinggal kuliah.

Selamat datang pekerjaan.

Oh, masa depan telah datang.

Tak lama terdengar ketukan dari pintu kaca yang dibuat khusus menjadi buram, agar seseorang di luar sana tidak melihat secara langsung kebodohan yang Kaito lakukan selama di dalam ruangan. Masih tidak merubah posisinya, Kaito berseru.

"Masuk," terdengar lesu. Pintu itu terbuka, namun tidak secara penuh. Kemudian kembali tertutup dan terbuka, tapi pintu itu masih tidak mau terbuka lebar. Akhirnya orang tersebut masuk dengan memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah pintunya rusak?"

Kaito tahu siapa orang itu, kemudian ia menggerakkan kepala untuk melihatnya. Megurine Luka, yang dulu merupakan asisten Ayahnya dan sekarang menjadi asisten dirinya. Wanita dengan kacamata itu telah berada di depan meja kerjanya, menatapnya begitu aneh. Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat ke arah pintu kaca tersebut.

"Oh, pintu itu terhalang oleh kardus," kemudian pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya. "Itu kerdus Gakupo, seharunya ia datang dan membawanya pulang,"

"Kenapa kau menaruhnya disana?"

"Agar aku tidak lupa kalau itu kardus milik Gakupo,"

Luka melihat sekilas dari ujung matanya. "Apa isinya?"

"Beberapa dokumen lama," Kaito menyandarkan tubuhnya, merapikan beberapa kertas dan menatap Luka. "Aku menugaskannya untuk menyusun kembali dalam bentuk laporan,"

"Kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Luka

Kaito menerima sebuah map yang di serahkan padanya, lalu membukanya secara sekilas. "Itu terlalu banyak, jadi aku tidak ingin selalu merepotkan mu," tak lama pandangan Kaito tertuju pada Luka, kemudian ia berucap.

"Hn…Luka, bisa kau tolong aku?"

.

.

Luka mengetuk pintu itu untuk ketiga kalinya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah. Ia lebih suka berada di kantor, karena udara AC itu membuatnya sejuk walau kulitnya menjadi kering, itu membuatnya selalu membawa pelembab. Tapi kini ia tidak berada di kantor, sinar matahari menerpanya secara langsung dan ia lupa memakainya.

"Tolong apa?"

Kaito mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen, menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. Kemudian ia menyerahkannya pada Luka. Sementara wanita itu menatap kertas yang Kaito berikan padanya, sebuah alamat rumah. Luka membacan seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi. Sementara Kaito berusaha tersenyum, walau terlihat aneh.

"Bisa kau antarkan kerdus itu ke rumah Gakupo?" ucap pemuda bersurai biru malam itu, berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Luka. "Aku baru ingat jika memiliki banyak urusan penting hari ini,"

"Hah?! Bukannya kau hanya memiliki satu jadwal rapat hari ini?! Dan itu 30 menit lagi,"

Kaito mendorong pundak wanita itu untuk berjalan keluar ruangannya. Sementara Luka hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"A-aku ada keperluan dengan M-miku hari ini, Ya! Aku a-akan mencari Miku!" ucap Kaito kikuk.

"Bagaimana dengan rapatnya–"

"Itu masalah mudah," potong Kaito. Sementara Luka sudah berada di luar ruangan, dengan cepat pemuda itu menutup pintu ruangannya. Namun, Kaito kembali membukanya, memberikan kardus itu kepada Luka dan menutup pintu kembali.

Dan disinilah Luka, menggerutu seraya menahan sengatan matahari yang panas baginya. _Ayolah Luka sayang, ini baru pukul 8 pagi dan matahari masih sehat untuk kulitmu_. Luka mencoba bertahan. Ia mengerakkan sedikit tangannya, kembali mengetuk pintu itu sedikit keras. _Keluarlah manusia bodoh!_ Batin Luka.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam rumah, wanita itu bernapas lega, pasalnya tangannya sudah tidak kuat membawa kerdus ini. Pintu di depannya terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda bersurai ungu dan hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ selutut. Gakupo meregangkan tangannya dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Eh? Luka?! Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku–"

"Pakai bajumu kepala terong!" potong Luka. Kemudian wajah wanita itu hanya menunduk, manatap kerdus di tangannya. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya itu tersenyum lebar seraya menggaruk kecil kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku," sebelum Gakupo berbalik, ia kembali berucap. "Masuklah, anggap rumah sendiri,"

Luka menatap kepergian Gakupo, ia tercengang. _Serius?! Dia tidak mengambil kardus ini dariku?!_ Dengan langkah penuh emosi, Luka masuk, melepas sepatunya dan menaiki rumah itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya berada di ruang tamu. Rapi. Satu kata yang berada di pikiran Luka, dan ruangan ini membuat dirinya terasa nyaman. Luka bejalan ke samping, menatap bingkai foto yang terpampang di dinding ruang tamu. _Foto keluarga?_ Pikirnya. Memang benar, terdapat Gakupo di sana dengan sepasang orang tua yang duduk di atas sofa. Diujung sofa dari foto itu terlihat seorang gadis yang hampir mirip dengan Gakupo. Cantik. Tapi untungnya wajah gadis itu tidak mencerminkan aura idiot seperti Gakupo.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, membuat wanita itu segera berbalik. Medapati Gakupo yang datang seraya memasang kaos putihnya. Menatap Luka seraya tersenyum.

"Maaf mebuatmu menunggu, Luka-chan. Jadi–"

Wanita bersuari gulali itu mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang. "Langsung saja, kau mendapat tugas dari Kaito…" ujar Luka seraya berjalan mengarahnya. "…dan dia menyuruhku mengatrakan ini padamu, jadi ambilah dan aku akan pergi sekarang,"

Kardus itu sekarang telah berada di tangan Gakupo, kemudian menatap Luka yang mulai melangkah keluar. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menaruh kardusnya di atas meja dan menghentikan Luka. Luka menoleh, merasakan sesuatu menarik tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf,"

Luka berusaha melepaskan tangan Gakupo. Namun wanita itu merasakan sesuatu yang menggenggam kaki kirinya dan menyadari Gakupo tengah berbaring dengan wajah yang menempel pada lantai, berusaha menghentikan kepergian Luka.

"Tolong jangan pergi!"

Luka terus berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Gakupo yang terus memegangi kaki kirinya, walau ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga, tetap saja pemuda itu tidak mau melepaskannya. Wanita itu melihat Gakupo itu dengan tatapan aneh, pasalnya ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai dan menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan. Untung hari ini ia mengenakan rok yang menutupi hingga ke lututnya, jika tidak, mungkin hari ini ia akan langsung menginjak wajah pemuda itu. _Seperti ia ingin mati ke esokan harinya saja_ , pikir Luka, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan? Aku ingin pulang–"

"Aku memang salah!" rengek Gakupo. "Tapi, jika kau tidak memaafkanku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!"

"Hah?!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, wanita bersurai gulali itu akhirnya terlepas dari pegangan tangan Gakupo dan mulai melangkah keluar. Tapi sebelum ia keluar, pemuda besurai ungu itu telah bangkit, berjalan mendahului Luka dan menghadang di pintu dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Luka, jika kau menciumku, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi," ucap Gakupo seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah-olah ingin mencium bibir wanita itu.

Luka mengerutkan keningnnya. "Menyingkir! Dasar kepala terong!"

Lalu wanita itu berusaha menerobos pertahanan Gakupo, namun ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Dengan sigap ia memeluk tubuh ramping Luka dangan tangannya. Walau Gakupo mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang, Luka dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!"

Sadar akan lamunan yang ia alami sejenak, Luka berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gakupo.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" seru Luka. Namun di hiraukan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Luka tidak habis pikir, kenapa pemuda ini begitu bersikeras untuk meminta dirinya memaafkannya? Luka merasa ia tidak membuat suatu kesalahan, tapi menurutnya dirinyalah yang seharusnya salah. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Luka terasa terangkat, kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas, dia dapat melihat jelas wajah Gakupo, wajah wanita itu sedikit merona. Begitu tampan dari dekat. Begitu idiot dari jauh. Tanpa wanita itu sadari, Gakupo telah menggendongnya, seperti seorang pangeran yang telah menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Kalimat yang berlebihan.

Itu menurut Luka.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku,"

Suara itu terdengar aneh dari sebelumnya, tatapan yang dingin dan benada sungguh serius di telinga Luka. Ia mulai merasa takut dengan hal ini, tidak biasanya sikap Gakupo berubah seketika. Gakupo mulai melangkahkan kakinya, membawanya menaiki tangga rumah pemuda itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luka mulai panik, berbagai macam hal tidak mengenakkan masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Dengan pelan, ia menuruh Luka di atas karusnya. Sementara Luka berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Gakupo, ia melihat wajah penuh makna yang terpampang jelas.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Gakupo diam dan maju beberapa langkah, itu membuat Luka sedikit ketakutan, lalu mulai berusaha mundur di atas kasur itu.

"Sayangku…" gumamnya, tapi masih bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga wanita itu, kemudian bertekuk lutut di lantai dan menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan.

"Aku memang salah! Tolong, maafkan aku!"

Luka menatap datar ke arah Gakupo, ingin rasanya ia menginjak wajah idiot itu dengan kakinya sekarang juga. ia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan pemuda itu, helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya. _Kenapa si Bodoh ini yang merasa sangat bersalah? Tunggu– Sayang?!_

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Uwooo! /Unknown: Berisik! -,-/ Selesai UAS! SELESAI UAS!– *ehem* Sedikit kerusaka otak dan perlu berhibernasi sejenak -,- tapi teringat akan cerita yang belom kelar jadi…ya…ceritanya rada aneh T.T

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis atau **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


End file.
